Atomic Hero
by epixScott1
Summary: The Lone wander came across a large portal that was abandoned by some enclave scientists and soldiers that were taken over by a few slavers. When her curiosity got the better of her, she gets sucked up into the world full of superhero and villain the Lone wander gets paired with the hero sidekick on one of their missions. How will this change the Lone wander? (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

In the radiative woods in the lower parts of the Capital Wasteland in the year 2279, there is a young woman around the age of seventeen years old. She is of average height and has an athletic body. She has blonde hair with a curly medium size bob hairstyle and green eyes. For a second, you may think the girl looks like a young version of Marilyn Monroe. The girl wore a Follower of the apocalypse lab coat outfit that mixes with an armored 101 vault jumpsuit, a pip-boy, and has a pocket watch in her right pocket. This girl's name is Ava Walker, better known in the Capital Wasteland, as the Lone Wanderer, the hero of the east side of the wasteland who helps bring clean water to the Capital Wasteland.

As the title suggests, she is alone right now as she walks through the woods, feeling a bit down at the moment for a couple of reasons. Still, the main reason is that she said her goodbyes to a super mutant friend and her last companion Fawkes one month ago, and it still affects her. The two went to New Vegas to find a place called 'Black Mountain," that Fawkes heard about and was interested in going to Ava as a good friend she helped him get there. On the way to New Vegas, Ava and Fawkes help a group called Followers of the apocalypse from some raiders. In return, they gave her one of their lab coat outfits. Once the two got to New Vegas, Fawkes felt at home in Black Mountain with other Super mutants and nightkins and wanted to stay in New Vegas.

Ava respected his decision and said her goodbyes. Ava has some fun in New Vegas for two nights before heading back to her home.

Ava stopped by an old tree and sighs "maybe Moria has something to cheer me up at least when I get back to Megaton," she thought

Ava continues to walk around the woods until she reaches back to Megaton, but then she hears a few gunshots in the air she takes cover behind a tree to see four slavers near an underground bunker, and one of them shoots a beer bottle off a fence.

"What the hell are those slavers doing," Ava thought

Then she sees another slaver pushing two young girls toward the other slavers, and one of the slavers points their gun at them and leads the two down the bunker.

"Scumbags, time for some wasteland justice," Ava then goes to her pip-boy and undigitized one of her favorite guns, the Gauss rifle "time for some wasteland Justice,"

Ava stealthy fires a couple of shots at the slavers, and the slavers they all fell to the ground. Ava goes from the woods and near the underground bunker, and she sees the slaver still alive but missing an arm, and she points the gun at the slaver head.

"What the hell you and your friends doing in this bunker," said Ava

"Go to hell bitch," said the slaver

"Tell me, and I might patch your arm up before you bleed out,"

"Never,"

"Fine then have it your way," Ava stomps the slaver face, and he is knocked out

Ava heads into the underground base; she sees a large logo on the side of the stairs, and it was an Enclave symbol that seems faded away.

"Great, what did I stumble on to?" Ava thought

Ava sees many rooms, hallways, and a large door in front of her. She approaches it seems to be locked.

"Damn I don't have any bobby pins on me better find another way to see what's the other side of it,"

Ava goes to the first room to see flipped desks, and paper works all over the ground. The two other places didn't have much in them, just scraps. Then when Ava goes down a hallway, she sees two slavers talking to each other next to a room, and Ava shoots at them before they could see her. Ava went to the room and opened it to see some slaves in the room.

"Get out here you guys are free," said Ava and the slave's thanks to her as they run toward the exit

Ava continues searching the underground Enclave base clearing out Slavers while freeing some slaves. Until she found a lab room full of lab materials, a terminal, a mysterious large metal box in the right corner of the room, and last a skeleton next to the doorway. Ava goes to the terminal, and she hacks it to find three options one to unlock "project T7," the second option awake "Trakr," and the third option "delete all known files."

"Let's try first and the second option," Ava thought as she clicks on unlock project 17 and awake Trakr

Then the metal box opens up, and something yawns out of it Ava sees a Cyberdog (german sharper) walking out of the box and looking at Ava with curious eyes.

Ava put her gun on her back and gives a friendly smile "It is okay, boy I am not going to hurt you,"

The dog goes to Ava sniffs her a bit, then smiles and barks at her Ava crotch down and pet the dog.

"Great, I found a friendly Cyberdog I guess my luck is turning around for once," Ava stops petting and stands up, "do you want to go with me?" Trakr barks and wags it tail "I'll take that as a yes,"

Ava and Trakr walk back to the main room to see the door open Ava and Trakr go into the room to see large mainframe, terminals, cracked floors, and in the middle of the backroom was a weird black metal rectangle frame with a control attached to it and all of them were turned on.

"What in the world is where the Enclave is doing here," Ava thought, and she goes to one of the terminals to find a log from an old Enclave scientist named Seth Rogers.

"The teleporter seems to work but needs a few adjustments, and the Enclave will go to another world that isn't full of mutants and savages. I heard that Enclave is fully going to move to the east and the talk about some purifying water I do not think it would work,"

"Hm teleporter huh," Ava goes to the metal frame control and see a blue button on it that has the word 'ON,'

Before Ava turns it on, Trakr started to growling, and she turns around to see one raider holding an assault rifle and points the gun to her head.

"I recognize you girl," said the slaver who grins "your the legendary Lone Wanderer, of course, you be the one ruining my operation,"

"Yeah sorry I just have respect to basic human rights," said Ava

"Please save the heroics words kid with all the slave escaping and my men dead I think shooting you will make my day a whole better,"

Trakr goes off on the raider who misses his shot on the dog, and Trakr bites the slaver on her arm. Ava undigitized plasma pistol and shot the slaver in the head, killing the slaver, and Trakr goes back to Ava, waiting for approval.

"Good boy," said Ava and Trakr bark happy

Ava goes back to the metal frame control, and curiosity got to her "I wonder if this teleporter works,"

Ava presses the ON button then a portal appear between the metal frame and started to suck everything up in the lab including Ava and Trakr

"All right, maybe it was not a good idea," Ava thought before getting sucked up into the portal

Ava then started to wake up to something licking her face, and she looked up to her Trakr licking her face.

"I am alive that's good," said Ava

She gets up and pets the cyberdog back. She pulls out the Gauss rifle she looks around to see they were in a massive facility with strange devices, labs, rooms, boxes, and catwalks.

"Where am I?"

In Metropolis at Lex corps main headquarters, Lex Luthor, in his office, gets an alert from his phone about his secret facility in Maui Hawaii that has break-in and turns on.

"So someone wants to break into one of my security facilities, huh then they'll have to answer to my mercs," Luthor thought as he goes to his computer and gets his mercs together to find out who broke into one of his facilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Above the Pacifica ocean, is Miss Martian Bioshop flying across the sea inside of the ship is Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, and Red arrow. The only one who is absent from the team is Kid Flash, who is out because of the flu.

"Wally is going to be upset once he finds out that we are going to one of Hawaii islands," said Miss Martian

"Let him be upset it's not like we're going on vacation," said Artemis

"Still it the mission is a bit strange," said Robin

"I have to agree to with Robin I never thought Maui would have gunfights and shady mercenary,"

"And that why we're going to investigate what is going on the island," said Aqualad

"I don't see why I'm here when you got the replacement with you," said Red arrow

"That because of Wally is sick," said Robin

"I am not a replacement," said Artemis

"Whatever," said Red arrow

"Connor got anything to say about the mission?" said Miss Martian

"I hope that won't be a wild goose chase to be busy work for us," said Superboy

"I agree to that," said Robin

"We're getting close to the island," said Miss Martian

The team arrives at the beach of Maui away from civilians that won't get in the way of the mission.

"Batman says that most of the gunshots and the mercs are in the jungles," said Aqualad

"Welcome to the jungle," said Robin laughs at his joke

"Really Robin," said Red Arrow

"What might as well get that out of the way,"

"Let's move," said Aqualad and everyone heads into the jungle of Maui

Somewhere else in the wilderness, a bunch of SUVs, jeeps, and trucks were surrounding the front of Lex Luther's secret science facility with a bunch of mercs dressed in black shirts, bulletproof vests, khaki pants, and black boots. They are waiting for orders while others mercs tend to their wounds from a recent gunfight with someone in the building. The head merc goes to a laptop on the back of a truck and makes contact with Lex Luthor, who is not in a good mood.

"Segreant have you taken the intruder in my building?" said Luthor

"Now we haven't the intruder is still heavily arm and well train," said the Sergeant

"Dammit! are you sure they're not more than one person in the facility I don't believe a one person can hold you guys out of the building for two days now,"

"We're Luthor there one person and something else with he or she,"

"What is it?"

"Some of the men that got a glimpse say it was some dog but with metal parts on to it,"

"Hm interesting but with the amount of explosion and gunshots are going to get the attention of the justice league that why I sent in two men that I trust would end this quick,"

"And who are the two?"

"Turn around and find out?" the sergeant turns around to see Deathstroke and Blockbuster standing behind him

"You think you two can handle this problem fast Deathstroke?" said Luthor

"Of course,"

"Good contact to me when the job is complete," Luthor was off the laptop

Deathstroke turns his attention to the segment "now tell me what else you got about the intruder,"

Back to the team who are going through veins and wild animals of the jungle.

"I'll take a cold night in Gotham then walking through this hot jungle," said Robin wiping the sweat from his forehead

Aqualad uses a water created machete to cut through the vines "we must be getting close to the source of the problem,"

"The sooner, the better," said Superboy stepping on a snake that tries to bite him

Then suddenly another explosion happens in the north, and the team rushes to the explosion they arrive at a secret felicity that has Lex Luther logo on the side of the building and blown up Jeep and truck.

"Great this must be one of Luther messes," said Red Arrow

"Whatever it is must be something that Luther is trying to contain," said Artemis

"We should inside no one is around here," said Miss Martian

"When we head inside we got to be cautious we have no idea what happening inside," said Aqualad

"Got it," said Robin

The team head inside the facility to see that it looks like an ordinary office building; they walk to two sets elevator one goes up, and the other goes down.

"You think we should split up?" said Superboy

"Your call Kaldur,"

"All right, we split up Robin, Artemis, and I heading down the facility Miss Martian, Superboy, and Red arrow you'll take the upper part of the facility Megan Telepathic link all of us," said Aqualad

"Got it," said Miss Martian telepathic link everyone 'can everyone hear me?'

'Loud and clear,' Robin thought

'Yes,' Superboy thought

'I can,' Artemis thought

'I hear you,' Red arrow thought

'Good time to see what is Luther up to' Aqualad thought

Team of Robin, Artemis, and Aqualad head down the elevator first as they go down to the first ground floor where they step out of the elevator to many catwalks, rooms, items, and a long drop to the bottom.

"Wow Luther must be working on something to keep this whole place a secret," said Artemis

"If we get the nearest computer I'll hack to see what's going on," said Robin

'Miss Martian, have you made it to the upper part of the facility?' Aqualad thought

'Yes and...uh oh,' Miss Martian thought

'What is it?'

'Trouble,' Superboy thought

'We got mercs and Blockbuster up here,' Red Arrow thought

Then gunshots fire upon below Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad as they see many other mercs below.

"Great," said Artemis pulling out an arrow and firing at the mercs that hit next to them and gases blind them

"Quick we need to get out off this catwalk and back to the elevator," said Aqualad

The three try to run back to the elevator but get cut off by gunshots by mercs coming out from another room Aqualad blast water to the mercs and Robin threw batarangs knocking the guns out of the mercs he sees a stairwell.

"The stairwell," Robin pointed out

The three teens run down the stairwell seeing more of Luther projects, and rooms especially a room full of busted robots of superman

"Talk about obsession," said Artemis

"Well, Lex tries to kill Superman about 100 times," said Robin who kick a merc in the head as he tries to sneak up on them

"This many mercs just for Luther storage?" said Aqualad

The teens reach the second-lowest catwalk when they get stopped by the deadly mercenary Deathstroke, who had some laser burns on his left shoulder.

"Slade what are you doing here?" said shocked Robin

"I'm here on the job that seems to involve a lot more trouble than it's worth," said Deathstroke

"What happen to you?" said Aqualad looking at Deathstroke burn mark

"Just dealing with a pest that Luther up and arms about and can see why?"

"Pest?" said Artemis

"But it's not like anyone of you would found out," Deathstroke pulled out his swords

The three sidekicks start to fight Deathstroke on the catwalk dodging his swords Robin throw an explosive Batarang that knocks him back a bit.

"Got some explosive of my own," said Deathstroke pulling out several grenades fast enough that Aqualad didn't have time to put up a water shield.

The Grenade explodes the catwalk. It broke apart. Deathstroke runs to the right side, and Robin and Aqualad run to the left side as the catwalk collapses, but Artemis trips and falls as the catwalk falls on the one below.

"ARTEMIS!" shouted Robin

Artemis falls to the bottom floor. She hits her head and hears her right leg snap. Artemis was in a daze until she saw a barrel of the gun belonging to a merc.

"Time to die sidewalk," said the merc

Artemis closed her eyes but then heard a scream from the merc, and she opened to see the merc on the ground with a smoking slash mark on his back. Before she passed out, she saw a person in a black suit and orange suit with an orange visor on it helmet holding an electric sword, and she heard the person say.

"Don't worry; I'll fix you up. I'm guessing arrow girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis starts to wake up; she opens her eyes to see the ceiling fluorescent light. She then looked around to see that she was in some medical room of the facility, and she looked down at her right leg to see white medical tape around it.

"How did I get here?" Artemis thought, as she sits up, she felt her leg feeling a lot better "my leg is not broken. Thank god," then she looked to see on a side table to be her quiver and arrows but not her bow, "where's my bow?"

Then the door opens to a blonde girl about Artemis age walks into the room. She is wearing leather clothing that includes a leather jacket, there only a right sleeve, leather pants, black combat boot, a silver pocket watch, a weird device on her arm, and gloves with it. The girl had a strange gun to her side and was drinking soda from a 1950s bottle of soda.

"Well, look who's awake. I thought you would never wake up," said the girl who finished up her soda and put it into a trash can.

"Who are you and where am I?" said Artemis

"You're in this facility medical bay; I'm name is Ava I'm the girl that saved you and healed you up,"

"You're the one in that grey and orange suit!"

"Yep and your welcome by the way,"

"Thanks, but what are you doing in this facility?"

"What I'm trying to do is get out of this place for the past two days now, but those guys in military clothes are in my way,"

"Two days!"

"Yeah, they seem that they want me dead just for being here,"

"You do realize who owns this facility, right?"

"Lex Luthor some entrepreneur billionaire who had this facility built up for storage and some research on some future projects that involves a group called Justice league especially someone name Superman,"

"Wait a minute; you do not know the justice league or Superman?!"

"No, I'm I suppose too,"

" Yes, and how did you even get that information?"

Ava shrugs "I got that information from one of the computers from the upper part of the facility that I hack into while not getting shot at,"

"All right, this girl is something else," Artemis thought, then asks Ava, "how did you even get in this facility?"

"Well I came through a portal, and I end up here by the time I figure a way out of this place a bunch of people is trying to shoot at me and I sorta made bunker down in this place until they gave up or I finally leave this place,"

"So she the cause for all this happening but I suppose she is trying to get out and Luthur is trying to kill her if she found any information he does not want out," Artemis

"So anyway," Ava set down on a plastic swivel chair "seeing how your not shooting at me right now I'm guessing not with those army guys,"

"No, I'm not with them,"

"Great then can you help us get out of this place I think I have enough with of those guys,"

"Us?"

"Oh, I forget," Ava opens the door, and she whistled then Trakr comes into the room holding a wrench in his mouth "where did you even get this," Trakr drops the wrench in front of Ava, and she put in her back pocket

Artemis is taken back by Trakr, "is that a dog?"

"Yes, it is his name a Trakr and his cyberdog that I found I'm sorta his owner now,"

"Does it belong to Luther?"

"Nope found this thing in a metal box some Enclave underground base,"

"Who are the Enclave?"

"You know people who with some old world ideology which wants to wipe everything that they do not like off the face of the world,"

Before Artemis could say anything, she got Miss Martian in her heard Artemis are you okay, where are you?'

'I'm alright Megan,' Artemis thought

'Thank god!' Robin shine in

'Where are you, Artemis?" Aqualad comes in

'I'm in a medical room how about you guys,' Artemis thought

'Well Deathstroke slip away, and we're handling the rest of mercs and blockbuster,' Robin thought

'And call In Batman, and he says some Justice league member is on their way.' Aqualad thought

'Good and I found the person for the cause of this,' Artemis thought

'Who?'

'A girl about my age name Ava but...something not right about her?'

'What do you mean?'

'She doesn't know the justice league or Lex Luther all that well yet she managed to fix my leg,'

'Is she dangerous?' Robin thought

Artemis looks to see Ava petting her cyberdog 'I'm not sure but she been trying to get out of this facility,'

'Bring her to us then we'll figure out then,' Aqualad thought

'All right then,'

Ava looks at Artemis, "so will you help us out?"

"Yes my team and I will help you," said Artemis

Ava smiles "great maybe I can get a decent rest,"

"By the way, have you seen my bow?"

"Oh that," Ava undigitized Artemis bow from her pip-boy and hands to her "sorry if you didn't make it I thought a could take your bow,"

Artemis had a million question came through her head on what she saw, but she shakes her head "save the question when we get out of here," Artemis thought

Ava then undigitized A3-21 plasma rifle "all right let's go,"

"Hold up how safe is that thing?" Artemis stop before they head out of the door

"Well is safe if you're not on the other end of this gun,"

"And have you used it before?"

"Yes, plenty of times can we go now,"

"Hold up just one more question I have you killed anyone before?"

Ava sighs "yes but it in self-defense besides it crazy in the wastelands,"

"Wastelands, what are you talking about?"

"You know the capital wasteland with tons of radiation and destroy buildings of the old world,"

"No your, not you're in Maui and there no wasteland Ava,"

"Wait. What?!" Ava and Artemis step out of the medical room with Trakr as they head toward Artemis team


	4. Chapter 4

As Ava and Artemis walk down a hall with Trakr behind them, the two girls talk a bit while looking out for any more mercs that would come their way.

"So Ava how did you handle all of this mercenary by yourself and your dog?" said Artemis

"A guy I met taught me a few things as sort of final stand against a large wave of enemies," said Ava

"Huh, and where did you exactly come from?"

"We can talk about that once we get out of here, which leads to this question: what exactly are you and the team you speak of?"

"Well, we're a group of heroes that are partners with superheroes," Ava laughs a little, and Artemis raises an eyebrow "what so funny?"

"Sorry but last times I heard superheroes was guy dress in a robotic costume with an army of robots against a woman who controls an army of giant ants,"

"Really,"

"I know it sounds crazy, but if we got time I'd show you the women costume,"

"And you still wouldn't tell me what this wasteland you're talking about,"

"It's a long story, and I think I need to see outside to confirm something I've been thinking,"

Ava and Artemis turn the corner to see one of Luther mercs before Artemis could take an arrow out. Ava shoots her plasma gun at the merc's leg, knocking him down to the ground, and she knocks him out with the butt of her rifle.

"Whatever she came from someone taught her to shoot well," Artemis thought

"If I'm not in DC and this girl tells me there is no wasteland, either two things I travel back in time, or I'm in an alt world I'm leaning on the second option," Ava then turned to Ava and asked, "where are we meeting your team at?"

"At the upper part of this facility,"

"I can't wait to see the rest of the team," Ava, Artemis, and Trakr moves down the hall

Somewhere else in the facility, Deathstroke contacted Lex Luther and updated the situation that superhero sidekicks are at the research facility.

"What me to take care of them and the intruder it might cost extra more grand to my paycheck," said Deathstroke

"No need just get out of there as quick as you can,"

"Why's that Luther?"

"Because I'm going to take care of this problem that the justice league would not get their hands on my experiments,"

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about what is just get out of the building,"

"All right but you better still pay me,"

"The money is already in your account goodbye Slade," Lex Luther hangs up

Deathstroke then thought about the intruder "If whomever the intruder is survived I might have a chat with the person he or she has some potential," Deathstroke heads out of the facility

Back to the team who are surrounding a pass out Blockbuster on the ground, Superboy wraps him around a couple of steel pipes that fell out of the walls during the fight.

"That takes care of Blockbuster and now where is Deathstroke?" said Red Arrow

"No idea he disappeared when the catwalk fall," said Aqualad

"And Artemis bringing the person responsible for this,"

"Who have no idea this place belongs to Lex Luther," said Robin

"She could be lying was here to steal whatever Luther has laying around," said Superboy

"I'll check her mind to see if she is telling the truth," said Miss Martian

"Good idea Megan," said Aqualand

"Where are they anyway," said Red arrow

"We're here," The team looked to see Artemis and the intruder who look at the group

"Woah more people in tights," said Ava, then look down at Blockbuster, "and what is that?"

"That's Blockbuster and your the girl Artemis was talking about," said Superboy

"Yep the name Ava and this," then Trakr comes up to Ava side "this is Trakr," Ava scratches the dog behind the ear

"Aw it's a robot dog," said Miss Martian

"So Ava how exactly you get into this building?" said Robin

"Here the short version I found a portal device in DC I turn it on, and it sucks me up to here," said Ava

"And yet you do not know who Superman is?" said Aqualad

"From what Artemis told me he a great hero who's in this justice league that has a bunch of other heroes am I right,"

"Yes, you are,"

"And what with that device on your arm and that gun on your back?" said Robin

Ava shows the teens her pip-boy "this is the pip-boy 3000 it's a multi-purpose device that can do all sorts of things and the gun on my back is a plasma rifle now are done with the question and get out of here now,"

"Not yet Miss Martin is going to read your mind if you're telling the truth," said Aqualad

Ava crosses her arms "How about no,"

"Why not,"

"Because I had enough things messing or going through my mind once in my life,"

"I don't want to go into someone mind if they don't want to,"

"Then you'll be coming with us Ava when this is over,"

"Fine by me," Ava uncrosses her arms

"So how long until the justice league is coming?" said Artemis

"Not long they'll be here about less than an hour," said Robin

Then Superboy hears ticking he started to look around and Aqualad notice

"Superboy what is wrong?" said Aqualad

"I hear something in the wall," said Superboy who breaks through a wall to reveal a massive bomb counting down from two minutes to one minute

"Damn its bomb we gotta get out of here," said Red arrow

Ava shrugs and moves to the bomb "I got this,"

"What are you doing Ava," said Artemis

Ava moves Superboy out of the way and cracks her fingers "I'm disarming the bomb don't worry I have done this a hundred time so no pressure,"

"What type of bombs you disarm?" said Red arrow

"The nuclear kind," Ava beings to disarm the bomb in about 30 seconds Ava was able to disable the bomb, and she steps back "and done,"

The team was stun for a moment, and Robin thought "who is this girl,"

After Ava disarming the bomb, the group leaves the facility and go outside while Ava follows them, looking around a jungle environment for the first time in her life.

"Ava look at all these planets I never seen so much green before," Ava thought

The team arrives back on the beach with Miss Martin ship still there, and undetected Ava decides to sit down on a log to look at the blue ocean as her cyborg dog lays down and falls asleep. as the team talk among each other about Ava and the Justice league

"So what do you think the League is going to do with her?" said Red arrow referring to Ava

"They're going to question about her identity and if she found anything in Luthor facility," said Aqua lad

"Especially her caring around that gun on her shoulder I never have seen that before,"

"Artemis you have been alone with her for a short time did she say anything about herself,"

"Not really she just kept most things about herself just that she been here two days fighting Luther mercs,"

"Two days! With the amount of force, Luther hire to get rid of her she would have taken out," said Robin

"She does have that Pip-boy she mentions," said Miss Martian

"And saw her wearing some high-tech suit that turns her invisible and some electric sword," said Artemis

"This is going be more interesting when the league get here," said Superboy

"Agree," said Robin

Meanwhile, Ava digitized her plasma rifle, and she looks at her Pip-boy to see it updated where it gives her location.

"So I'm not a DC Artemis was right," Ava thought then Ava undigitized a bottle of Nuka Cola and takes a sip of it "At least this island has a beautiful view, and no radiation or crazy raiders around her most people in the wasteland would call this place paradise," Ava sighs "what I'm going to do now that portal isn't working I don't have many options on the table,"

Thirty minutes later, Justice League members Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Batman arrive at Maui with some cost guards to arrest some of the mercs left in the facility. Batman asks Aqua lad a full report on what happened, and Miss Martian sits next Ava.

"Hello, Ava right?" said Miss Martian

"Yes and you are didn't quite get your name?" said Ava finishing her soda

"My name is Miss Martian,"

"That's a unique superhero name. Why do you call yourself that?"

"Because I'm martian,"

"Your alien!"

"Yes, I am,"

"Wow, the last time met aliens they abducted me and tried to turn me into some alien and human hybrid,"

"Really!"

"Yeah, but other people and I abducted managed to escape and takedown aliens and took over the ship,"

"What race were the aliens?"

"No idea,"

"So my uncle and some of justice league member are here they going talk to you,"

"About where I came from and why I'm at that facility,"

"Yes and among others,"

"Well, it's a better option than going around a place that unfamiliar with,"

"Ava" Miss Martian and Ava turn to see Batman "you and your dog have to come with us,"

Ava set's up from log "see you later Miss Martian, C'mon Trakr," the cyber dog wakes up

Miss Martian watch Ava and Trakr fellow Batman to Wonder Woman and her uncle she thought "I hope Ava be all right,"


	5. Chapter 5

The Justice League members brought Ava and Trakr to the WatchTower after clearing out the mercs and some of Luther's weapons from the facility. This only the second time The Lone Wanderer was in space, and she looked down at Earth to see the planet blue oceans and green lands far better then her world earth she viewed.

"If I had a camera right now I would so take a picture of this," Ava thought then Ava felt someone tapping on her shoulder she turn to see Batman "What up,"

"Ava you'll have to go into the interview that means you have taken off your device on your arm," said Batman pointing at Ava Pip-boy

"Sorry but I can't this Pip-boy is apart of me and I can't just take it off,"

"Until we know about and your tension in Luther facility you have to give it up,"

Trakr starts to growl at Batman "easy boy, look um...batguy can reach a compromise about my Pip-boy,"

"It's Batman,"

"Batman look how about this I hand over all the weapons that I have stored in my Pipe-boy would that work,"

Batman put his hand on his chain to think for a moment "fine,"

"Great do you have a table or something put my things,"

"Why?"

"Because I got a lot of them and it could take a while,"

Then Flash comes into the watchtower for a meeting about Luther's facility and a young teen that team found in the facility. Flash found Black Canary and Green Arrow looking at something he can't see, so he goes up to them.

"Hey Oliver and Dinah what's going on?" said Flash

"You should have to look for yourself," said Green Arrow

The Flash sees a table full of weapons from switchblades and swords to laser guns and assault rifles than to the strange and alien guns.

"Woah where did all these come from?" said Flash

"Her," said Black Canary pointing to Ava and Batman on the other end of the table who undigitized a flamer

"So she was the one who was in Luther's facility?"

"Yes, she is,"

"And did she get all of these weapons from Luther's facility?"

"Nope all of them belong to her," said Green Arrow picking up Colonel Autumn's laser pistol and examine it "I never seen anything like this," putting the gun down

"Who is she?"

"So far all we got is her name, Ava Walker that's all we got so far,"

Ava undigitized a couple more weapons that were a bit bigger like the tesla cannon and ammo on the table.

"Anything else?" said Batman

"I got just one more," said Ava who undigitized vengeance and place on the floor "that last of them,"

"Good now let's go,"

Ava and Batman walk to the interview room as Flash goes to the captain's sidearm.

"I wonder what this thing does?" said Flash where accidentally touch the trigger and the gunfire and hits a potted plant that turns into ash "oops,"

"Maybe we should see if some of this guns are still loaded," said Green Arrow

Ava and Trakr walk into a white room with just two chairs and a table, and Ava sits down in one of the chairs, and Trakr lay down next to her.

"I wonder how this is going to go," Ava thought as taps fingers on the table and whistled a bit

Then Black Canary and Batman come into the room, and Ava stops whistling, and Black Canary sits right across from her from the table.

"Ava I'm Black Canary, and you already know Batman we like to ask you a few questions,"

"Of course," said Ava

"The first question is where did you get all the weapons from?" said Batman

"I found them or bought them,"

"You found them?" said Black Canary

"Yeah, some off of dead bodies others in chests and locked rooms and sometimes someone gives me a weapon,"

"And the buying part?"

"I bought some guns from different people heck I even bought a laser rifle from a kid name Biwwy,"

"Are you being serious with us," said Batman thinking Ava is just toying with them

"I'm serious, believe me, I interacted with a lot of weird things and people,"

"All right next question where did you come from?" said Black Canary

"From what I gather for a short time and I rule out option one I'm from another dimension,"

"Another dimension, what dimension?"

"The one where the U.S. is a total nuclear wasteland for the past 200 years," this got the two hero stun for a moment "and if the next question is how I got here well I mess around with a portal device and it sucked Trakr and me into this world and didn't work anymore,"

Batman thought "I think I should bring J'onn into this," as Batman walks out of the room

"Anymore question?" said Ava

Then Batman brought Martian Manhunter into the room "Ava this Martian Manhunter,"

"Miss Martian uncle,"

"Right he's going to read through your mind to see if you're telling the truth,"

Ava sighs "what with you guys and mind-reading powers,"

"It's only going to take a minute, and it won't hurt," said Martian Manhunter

"And after this, we're done, right?"

"Yes," said Batman

"Okay then do it I do have to warn you it's not that all great,"

Martian Manhunter goes through Ava's mind to see various of Ava's memories from her time in the vault than to moments with Brotherhood of steels and the Enclaves and other moments in Ava's life until he was done he rubbed his head a bit.

"J'onn are you all right," said Black Canary

"Yes I just need a moment," said Martian Manhunter

"I told you my memories wasn't is not so pretty to see," said Ava crossing her arms

Later J'onn tells the main Justice league about what he saw in Ava's mind the capital wasteland and telling the truth.

"wow I can't believe she went through all that," said Flash feeling sorry for her

"That explains what Artemis and Aqua lad say about her and her, skills," said Batman

"I still can't believe that her whole world blown up in mere moments," said Green Arrow

"But the real question is what are we going to do with her we can't just keep her in the watchtower forever," said Wonder women

"And it obvious we can't let her wander on her own seeing how things are different in this world," said Green Arrow

"I think I got an idea," said Superman

"I'm all ears," said Flash

"How about we let her stay in Mount justice for a few days until she gets used to this world and see where this goes,"

"And who going to watch over her?" said Batman

"I will do it," said Wonder woman

"Are you sure Dina,"

"I think I can connect to her I felt the same when I first came to a place that is unfamiliar,"

"All right, then who's going to tell Ava?"

Back to Ava, who was walking around the room waiting to get out with Trakr, fellow her around.

"When do I get out of here already they have been talking for hours," Ava thought

Then door open to Batman "all right we decide,"

"Finally I can leave and also is there any chance I can have my weapons back," Ava smile innocently

"We'll talk about that later," Ava and Trakr leave the room


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, in Mount Justice, coming out of the Zeta tube was Wally West in his civilian clothes. Wally is no longer sick from the Flu and is happy to see his team/friends again with him staying in his house for the past couple of days.

"No more flu and staying in bed, now it's time to kick some villain ass," Wally thought

Wally walks into the lounge room to see something out of the ordinary, see a large white suit of armor on a stand, it seems to have some scratches and a black star on the right side of the armor, and the helmet has tubes, light, and a visor.

"What in the world is this," Wally question as he looks around the armor "did this came from the mission that guys were on," Wally take the helmet off

"Excuse me can you put the helmet back on I haven't finished cleaning the armor yet," Wally turns around to see Ava in a modified utility jumpsuit holding a bottle of Nuka cola in her right hand, and in her left hand, she holds a rag.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ava, and who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am you can't be here this place is supposed to be unknown to people,"

"What's going on here," the two teens turn around to see Artemis "Oh Wally your back,"

"Artemis, who is this?" Wally referring to Ava

"This is Ava she the girl from the missions that you missed out during when you're sick,"

"Wait a minute she the girl that was in Luther facility for two days that Robin text me over,"

"Yes am I and you must be Wally West aka Kid Flash that Artemis told me," she stuffs her rag into her pocket and reaches for handshake Wally shake her hand "nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, can you explain this armor that is in here?"

"Sure," Ava walks over the power armor, and she leans on it "this my Winterized T-51b Power armor," Ava smiled.

"Power armor? Where did you get power armor from,"

"Oh, I help a group of an outcast who was trying getting into an armory and the leader told me that I could get anything I want from it I did, and I took this beauty,"

"Woah, can I try this on?"

"Nope, you have to get some power armor training and seeing how your partner with the Flash this suit would slow you down,"

"Oh man," Wally put the helmet back on.

Megan comes into the room "Wally your back, and I see you already meet Ava,"

"He sure did," Ava finished by her soda and threw it in the trash.

"All right, next question Ava is why are you in Mount Justice?"

"She'll be living with Conner and me," said Megan

"How did that happen?"

"Well, Justice League decide to let me stay in this place for the meantime with some rules of course,"

"And that would be?" said Artemis

"One is I can't leave without someone watching me, two the confiscate half of my weapon seeing how some of my weapons can be lethal," Ava then thought "they didn't have to take my alien guns I kept them in good conditions for months,"

"Any other rules?" said Wally

"Then one of the rules Batman told me fellow is no killing which is fine by me and that I'll be monitor by Wonder women,"

"Anyway moving on Ava why don't you show us room I heard you put somethings," said Megan

"Yeah, all right follow me then,"

Three fellow Ava went to her room where a couple of objects were up on a shelf like a large jar full of Nuka cola bottle caps, a Power fist, some novels, and comic books, and on top of the shelf was Vault-Tec Bobbleheads. Last was Lincoln repeater above her bed, and in the closest are some of her clothes and hats.

Wally takes notice of the gun above Ava's head, "what is that?"

"That is Abraham Lincoln Repeater don't worry it's not loaded and run out of the ammo for it," said Ava

"Wait isn't supposed to in the museum in D.C.?" said Artemis

"Don't worry, it's still there," Ava is not ready to tell the team her real or just yet until she gets comfortable.

"And what about these," said Megan looking at Ava bobbleheads

"Oh, these are Vault-tec bobbleheads they represent S.P.E.C.I.A.L,"

"Special what that supposed to mean?" said Wally

"Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck these things are rare and I managed to collect them all, and my favorite one is Intelligence,"

Artemis looked at the jar of bottle caps "and this,"

"My bottle cap collection from the soda bottle I drink," then Ava's stomach grumble "oh boy I'm hungry,"

"We could have Pizza," said Wally

"Pizza, what is that?"

"You never heard of Pizza?"

"Nope and never had any of it,"

"We are definitely having pizza right now,"

"Fine by me I don't mind trying something plus you guys could try out my soda,"

"You mean the Nuka Colas that you stored into the fridge last night?" said Megan

"Yep,"

A few minutes later, Wally comes back with a large pepperoni pizza, and Ava takes out three bottles of Nuka Cola and one Quantum Nuka Cola. The four teens eat pizza while chatting.

"This pizza tastes great Wally," said Ava taking a bite out of it

"Told you," said Wally

"You never had pizza before Ava?" said Artemis

"No, where I'm from we never have pizza," said Ava

"So where is Conner?" said Wally

"Outside playing fetch with Trakr," said Megan

"Trakr?"

"My pet cyberdog," said Ava

"You have a cyberdog?"

"Yes, even with cybernetics all over him, he is still a dog in the heart."

Megan drink some of her Nuka Cola "this soda is delicious Ava,"

"Thanks, I found some of this sodas and I can even make them,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, give me some time. I can make ice-cold Nuka Cola," Ava drinks her soda.

"And why is it blue and glowing?" said Artemis

"Because..it has a special flavor to it," The teens continue to eat and talk in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the Young justice team goes on a mission, and the Lone Wanderer and her cyber dog were on their own in Mt. Justice. The two were on the couch watching TV and learning much more about the world from the news and Tv shows.

"God, there's a lot of this reality show who wants to watch a TV show about a bunch of guys on an island or a guy choosing someone to marry," Ava thought as she scratched Trakr chin, making the dog tail wag a lot.

Then Ava hears the Zeta-Beam being used, and Ava gets up from the couch, and Ava goes to the Zeta-Beam and sees Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman," said Ava as she comes up to her

"Ava call me Diana," said Wonder Woman

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Here to see you,"

"Why?"

"I want to know how are adjusted to this world so far Ava,"

"Well I think I'm adjusting fine I mean I'm staying at a place where I'm not going to eat by a crazy mutant monster or get sneak up by a raider,"

"Oh,"

"Any is there anything else Diana,"

"Yes, there is one more question: how do you feel about joining the team?"

"You mean with Artemis, Wally, and Megan,"

"Yes,"

"I don't know Diana I, not much of team player I usually by myself or with two other people,"

"But that could change you could help out the world with the skills and ability you acquire from your world,"

"Huh, how does Batman feel about this I'm guessing he not very fond of me leaving this place,"

"He'll approve if he thinks you ready,"

"And how would I do that?"

Diana put her hand on Ava's shoulder and smile "I'll train you and teach you how to handle yourself in a fight,"

"No offense Diana but I think I can handle myself well,"

"I know your skill with firearms but what about hand to hand combat,"

"...Okay, I never fight someone with just my fist,"

"So, what will it be? Ava will take my offer?"

"I don't mind getting out seeing the rest of the world and fighting bad guys is nothing to me so," Ava thought and said to Diana "Yes I would take your offer,"

"Excellent, would you like to train now?"

"I got nothing else to do except watching Tv so sure why not let's do it,"

A couple of minutes later, Ava and Diana were in the mission room training area with Ava changing into her Winterized combat armor minus the helmet, and the goggles Ava and Diana stretched a bit.

"So Ava are you ready?" said Diana

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Ava finish her stretching

"First, I will see how you throw a punch," Diana stops her stretching.

"You want me to try to punch you?"

"Yes,"

"All right then,"

Ava came out Diana with a right swing, and Diana dodge her punch, and she grabbed Ava's right arm and put behind Ava back.

"First lesson you need not make wild and sloppy punches when coming at an opponent," said Diana

"All right I got that can you let go of my arm now," said Ava and Diana let go

Ava and Diana trained in fist fighting with Ava learning from Diana's advice and how she counters her punches. Diana then taught Ava on fighting more like an amazon warrior that got Ava Interested in it, and she listens to Diana talk the way to fight, and Ava asks.

"Do you fight with swords and spears,"

"We do,"

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword because I got one I think I can get better use with it?"

"Maybe next time,"

"Okay,"

After a couple of minutes of training, Diana decided to give Ava a break for a few moments before going on.

Diana hands Ava a bottle of water "here you go,"

"Thanks," said Ava then drinking half of the water in the bottle "god that some good fresh, clean water,"

"So in the wasteland clean water scarce,"

"Well in the west part of the wasteland there are plenty of clean water but in the east not a lot because of the radiative water near DC,"

"I'm curious how you handle yourself in the wasteland with all the weapons you have on you?"

"I usually come across a situation where I can talk my way out of a gunfight or solution that someone wants me to handle where I don't go gun blazing and wasting ammo on a mindless quest,"

"I see,"

"But then someone or something changes their mind and try to attack me, and I have to shoot first before they do,"

Diana changes the subject, "tell me about where you were born?"

"I was born in Vault 101 it's like a big underground bunker filled with everything you need to live for about decades,"

"And is it like living in the vault?"

"Mostly calm and boring usually you go to class and learn about the vault and the outside world then you have to get a job in the vault when your sixteen and I got to be Pip-boy repair girl,"

"And why did you leave the vault?"

"So J'onn didn't tell you guys,"

"No,"

"Good I'm not ready to talk about it let just easy it very rough and BS moment for me,"

"I won't pressure you into telling me, Ava,"

"Thank you, Diana," Ava sighs and asks Diana, "so I heard about your home Themyscira from Wally. What's it like living there?"

Diana smile "it's a wonderful place Ava full of beauty and grace where I live with wonderful women,"

"That sounds pretty good, then why did you leave?"

"Because I met men who arrived on the island telling about the great war and I went to see man world and protect those who can't protect themselves. So I enter a competition against my fellow sister to earn the right to be Wonder women,"

"Wow,"

"Now let's get back to training,"

"Sure thing Diana," and the two went back to training.


	8. Update

I'm going to make a remake/Reboot of this story. Be on the lookout for it.


End file.
